Natsu The Flaming Flash
by Mexicutiioner
Summary: Natsu Akihiko, The son of the creator of a nighmare... The boy who was always never taught to control himself, cares for others, and fights for the sake of Justice... this boy is the one who will become a flaming dragon and rise to the top and destroy everything and restore it all to recreate it and eliminate the filth of gaming history come along the adventure of the Flaming Flash


Hello Everyone! This is something new I wanted to try… please don't flame me if it's bad… and I know I already have a story based off of SAO but I wanted to make one depicted on the story itself and make one based on my favorite character from Fairy Tail so yea… Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Birth Of The Flaming Swordsman

10 Years ago before a nightmare came about…

Natsu Dragneel Akihiko, son of Akihiko Kayaba, the man who taught him all about technology and made sure Natsu's grades were always perfect. The only thing Natsu lacked… was the bonding of friendship. Natsu was always picked on because of what he does when he is not around them after school, and always got in fights, but he also fought for the ones who were picked on and never went back on his word for being one day noticed as a hero.

Young five year old Natsu Akihiko, awake and went to go visit his father who was working on a "project" of his. Natsu has dark raven colored hair, dark reddish-brown eyes, and is a small boy.

"Hey Natsu, I'm almost done with my project or the Beta test of it", Kayaba said working on his computer and the developed helmet for his Project. Kayaba has been working on his project "Sword Art Online" for 2 years now since he began his progress with it, and has been working on the Beta for a while now, he has developed more and more ever since he began crafting the helmet in his house.

"Hey daddy… will I ever get to play with your project…" Natsu said which Kayaba turns with a smile seeing Natsu looking at the helmet in awe. Seeing those reddish-brown eyes Kayaba couldn't help but have a smile on his face.

"hehehe, when I'm done with my project I promise I will once I am done, you will be the first one to experience virtual reality and try out everything else before anybody else, and also you should get some rest, tommarow is a big day." Kayaba said with a smile as Natsu is smiling and goes close up to the computer and sits on Kayabas lap.

"What is Sword…Art…Online?" Natsu said confused as Kayaba looks at Natsu smiling and chuckles a bit whie ruffling his hair.

"This project will be a change throughout the world, and Natsu, one day you will experience a tragedy and will most likely never see me the same man today… you're too young to understand…" Kayaba said as Natsu looks at him confused and hugs him.

"I'll never hate you daddy, you're amazing and smart, and one day I hope to be smart like you too!" Natsu says smiling with teary eyes as Kayaba laughs, and picks him up bringing him to his room, as Natsu looks to see a picture of what is called… "Aincrad".

10 years in the future…

Natsu wakes up as he is now off his bed and is inside the game. It has been a full month since everyone else had entered the nightmare "Sword Art Online" unlike everyone else, Natsu was away from everyone else who are in the "Town Of Beginnings now being discussed the cursed rules of this nightmare of a game, as Natsu now has deep hatred for his father, no the creator of this nightmare… Akihiko Kayaba.

"Wow… It has already been two full months for me now, yet… I'm only level fifteen… I outta get stronger!" Natsu said to himself as he breathes in, and exhales out a deep sigh. He is scrolling through his menu as he equips his outfit, it looks like Ezios armor from Assassins Creed and now his hair is dyed silver with pink streaks throughout his hair. Natsu also has a Scaly scarf like the one Igneel gave him and a Scaly mask to match, it looks like Obito Uchiha's Tobi mask from Naruto.

"ahhhh…" Natsu yawns as he is stretching himself out and cracking his neck as he leaves his apartment and walks down the stairs and noticing people are already are staring at him, but he ignores them all.

"Jeez… do they have to stare at me… it's so annoying!" Natsu yells out loud earning sweatdrops from most of the players.

"Who is that guy?" one of the players ask. Natsu ignores them, While he is walking he notices three players surrounding a girl. She appears to have pink hair and is a black smith for forging weapons. He took notice of this and over heard them yelling at her for something.

"I said we are out of business and don't have enough col to forge weapons quite yet!" the Girl yelling as Natsu takes notice of this as he starts walking towards the group.

"Look girl, I could care less if you do, or don't have any col give us your weapons and we will let you off the hook!" Said one of the players yelling at her. Natsu is now right next to the group, as he is standing next to the girl and punches the player in the face sending him on the ground.

"She said no! Now why don't you three listen and get the hell outta here! Nobody ain't got time for you three arguing for no weapons, so get the hell outta our sight!" The young boy with his Scaly mask covering his face yells at the players who start sweating and soon getting up and start running.

"We-were so sorry! H-have a nice day!" They all run off fast, as Natsu is glaring at them under his mask, but soon starts laughing like a maniac and earning a sweat drop from the girl with a confused face.

"AHAHAHA! What cowards running away from the dragon warrior!" Natsu shouts pounding his fist in his palm. "AHA! NOW I'M ALL FIRED UP!" He shouts smirking under his mask, and stopped as soon as he asked the girl a question.

"Hey you are you ok? ,and why were those three ganging up on you like that?!" He asks with concern as he gets a little bit close to her and she backs away a bit starting to feel uncomfortable with the boy.

"Oh! Um thanks… by the way, they wanted me to make them so weapons, but I don't have enough col yet to buy my own building for my official establishment of my shop!" she says as she puffs her cheeks out and exhales to release her frustration as she smiles at the boy who rescued her, "Oh yea by the way! I forge weapons if you haven't noticed already, and if you want I can be your exclusive black smith!"

Natsu cheeks heat up as he is looking at her in awe, "Wha- what! Really?! Oi! Thank you very much um…" he shouts while shaking her hand and looks up to see her name, "Lis-" he is soon cut off by her as she says her name, "Lisbeth haha! You're so silly!" She says smiling at the boy, as he tilts his head.

"hehe, I like it! That's a pretty cool name!" he says to her as he is smiling under his mask.

"haha, By the way… what's your name?" Lisbeth asks as she looks at Natsu and notices him as he is looking at her in awe.

Natsu than backs up a bit in shock, "O-Oi! You were talking to me?! Oh… haha sorry… The names Natsu! How'd you do, Lucebeth!" He says to her as Lisbeth sweatdrops and sighs at how ridiculous Natsu is, and how he acts, as she notices him look away from her quick in agony.

"um… I'm sorry but I must go now, before we start bonding… because in the end you would die in front of me..," Natsu looks away as he starts to walk off, as Lisbeth puffs out her cheeks, and she grabs his sleeve on his coat as he turns around looking at her and she smiles.

"Relax Natsu, I'm only gonna be your exclusive black smith ok? Nothing more, nothing less, and if you want… you can come by and visit any time you want, ok!" Lisbeth says as Natsu tilts his head in curiousity and asks her…

"Hehe… you have a crush on me or something, haha!" He asks her as she begins to start blushing dark red.

"Wait wha- You pervert! I'm not into you like that, baka!" she says causing Natsu to blush in embarrassment under his mask! "O-Oi! I totally wasn't thinking that at all! You got it all wrong!" Natsu says waving his hands in embarrassment!

Lisbeth looks at him for a second and laughs, "hahaha! Natsu, you're so silly! Anyways before you go… c-can you please sh-show me you know… What's under that fancy mask of yours… pl-please…" She asked as a tint of red is across her cheeks. Natsu looked at her confused, then… "Eh. Why not.", he says as he picks up his mask revealing his reddish-brown eyes and his Silver-pink hair.

Lisbeth is now blushing a dark red across her face as she thought "He is cute!" while she is smiling at Natsu smiling looking down at her. "haha! You really are something special aren't you Natsu!" she says smiling with her eyes closed.

Natsu puts his mask back on and puts his hood over his head, "hehe, thank you very much!" Natsu says smiling under his mask, as she looks at him about to walk away but than he says something before she could speak, "Oi um… wanna join my friends list?" he asks as he is scratching his head nervously.

She instantly blushed dark red and shouts "Of course cutie!" she says causing Natsu to have a dark red tinge of red covering his face under his mask! As she accepts it, Natsu starts to part ways with her. "I will be off now, see you around Luzbeth!" he says making her sweat drop while smiling nervously at the young boy while waving, "Goodbye Natsu! See you around some day!" she shouts as Natsu is smiling waving his hand as he is running.

The Next Day

December 10, 2022

Floor 1: Forest Field

Laying against a tree, Natsu is currently waking up staring at the sky… as he stands up and stretches out, "ahhhh… Well, I guess its time! Illfang… you're mine!" Natsu says clasping his fist to his palm, as he starts running off to his destination.

An Hour Later…

"Hmph… so Dad decided to put the doors here… huh?" Natsu talks to himself wondering what Kayaba did while he knew nothing much about the game when he was a little boy. Natsu now opens the door to the boss room as he enters the room, he takes out his sword "Archenemy" Which is also a sword wielded by Kagura Mikazuchi from Fairy Tail.

Natsu sees Illfang eyes glow red, as he smirks evily seeing him stand up from his chair, as all the lights in the room bright up, and Illfang jumps in front of him as three creatures spawn right in front of it, "Now I'm really fired up!" Natsu shouts as he begins charging at the three creatures, and slicing at them both at great speeds killing them both and the third monster swings at him as Natsu flips on one hand doing a back flip over it cutting its head off, bursting it into pixels. Now he is charging at Illfang cutting him all over the place as he soon starts getting sliced himself a by Illfang, "Damn! I'm starting to lose health!" as he says that he swings at Illfangs head one more time cutting his cheek as he jumps back panting seeing Illfang throw his sword and shield away raging, as he takes out his Nodachi.

"AHAHA! Is that all you got, you stupid monster!" Natsu laughs out loud as Illfang charges at him as Natsu barely blocks which makes him skid away a bit off balance, "It's time I test this new skill out!" He says as he now has an orange Aura spreading throughout his body and his Archememy is glowing Orange also.

"Time to use… Flash!" as Natsu steps forward he disappears… as he re-appears behind Illfang slicing the back of his neck in five full swings… as Illfang turns around and punches Natsu in the face sending him away skidding, but thankfully brings himself up "Won't go down easily huh?! I'll make sure you're down! Ahhh!" Natsu shouts charging at the monster.

10 minutes later…

The doors re-open once more to show a group of players entering the room, As their leader Diabel… who enters first along with the others shocked at what they all just witnessed. Natsu is standing on top of Illfang as his sword is between the eyes of Illfang, and Illfangs is between his chest and left arm, as Natsu pulls it out, and screams out loud, almost as if you could hear the roar of a… dragon… The word appears "Congratulations!" through mid-air which Natsu gains major amounts of Exp and gains a new skill with the "Coat Of Midnight" and the ability of "Dual-wielding".

"Ahhhh… man that took a lot outta me… I'm gonna go to the next floor, and purchase a house or somethi-" Natsu is soon cut off by a loud voice that spreads throughout the room… "Hold on! Who the hell are you?! Obviously you're a beta tester but… There Is no way in ell you could've defeated that monster on your own!" Kibaou Shouts at Natsu which they both glare at eachother, and Natsu begind walking away.

"Don't you fucking dare turn your back on me, you bastard!" Kibaou yells, as he unsheathes his sword charging at Natsu, but a voice in the background as he hears Diabel shout "Don't Kibaou!" but Kibaou ignores the warning and still charges, but the next thing you know… "haaaaa… Pathetic…" Natsu sighs as he side steps and disappears, and appears in front of Kibaou and punches him in the face sending him into a boulder shocking everyone.

"My flash is still activated which enhances my strength, speed, and agility… yet you charge at me for no plain reason, how pathetic of you! Show some respect would ya!" Natsu shouts as everyone sweat drops and some call him stupid, or something. K=A young man, named Kirito on the other hand is looking at him in awe, so is a young lady named Asuna.

Natsu looks at Kirito and smiles "O-Oi! Hey Kirito! I'm gonna give this jacket- ma bobber to you, kk!" as Natsu opens up his menu and sends the "Coat Of Midnight" to Kirito, which Kirito looks at him confused… "Oh yea… Kirito… don't form any bonds or join a guild, it will ruin everything about you, trust me… I've already been through that hell!" Natsu says as Kirito is shocked at what he just heard.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?!" Asked Kirito, as Natsu Shrugs his shoulders and tilts his head with a sweat drop…

"Maybe because… you're the third highest beta tester after me!" Natsu shout to Kirito before throwinf his hands behind his head. "Well… remember what I said Kirito… oh yea also…" Natsu says as he opens up his menu and sends something to Kirito.

"A friend request?" Kirito asked. As Natsu just shrugged his shoulders again and said "No! Its my request to be your mother! What else would it be?!" Natsu said sarcastically as Kirito than looks at Natsu with a glare.

"So… it really is you… Natsu…" Kirito says as Natsu nods to what he just said as everyone looks at them both shocked.

"Um… Kirito, you know this guy?" The girl, Asuna asks which Kirito nods a bit and says "Not really, but we met one time during the Beta test… he made it to higher floors than I did… I only made it to the 8th… while Natsu… he made it to the 11th floor." Kirito said that which shocking all of the players as the turn glaring at them both but mainly at Kirito.

"So you're a beta tester too?!" some players yelled, which they both ignored.

"Natsu… I never ever expected you to be here…" Kirito said looking at him shocked.

"Well… I'm here hehe!" Natsu said smiling under his mask.

"Kirito, Who is he?" Asked Asuna.

"I have only seen a picture of him… but he is… you're… the son… Natsu Akihiko… Kayaba Akihiko's son… and as well the first ever player to get issued a trial for SAO" Kirito said which everyone gasped in shock of hearing that name.

"That's right… and I hate being referred to as his son! It pisses me off of what he did to you people! I promise I will free you all! I will be the one to beat him! You all understand! So don't get in my way! It's my job to clean this all up!" Shouted Natsu shocking everyone including Kirito, he looks at Kirito, "Hey… if you ever need help, message me ok?" He says, which Kirito nods as he is walking away "Oh yea… and don't join a guild like I said… it will just ruin everything about you, and you will watch the loved ones in front of you die… I have witnessed it, and I promise you… you don't want to see it… see you around, Kirito." Natsu says as he is waving his hand as a goodbye signal and is walking up the steps to the next floor.

As Kirito is staring, he gulps and stares at the item he received as he equipped the Coat Of Midnight on him he looks at Asuna and begins saying… "You can become powerful here on your own, but if the day comes when someone you trust invites you to join a guild, don't turn it down, cause there are limits to what a solo player can do." Kirito said.

"But… you're solo…" Asuna said, but Kirito follows up behind Natsu to the next floor ending the party him and Asuna had together, he begins walking behind to meet up with Natsu, as he watches him exit to the next door.

Alright, phew! Please leave a Review! And all I ask is no flaming please! Thank you all have a nice wonderful day!

-TDE


End file.
